Standing in the Rain
by Lonely Wanderer
Summary: The war is over and the G-boys have found peace. . . . but not for long. *YAOI*


Standing in the Rain  
By: Lonely Wanderer  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, sadly enough.   
Author's Note: Okay, this is my first attempt at writing something and putting it online. Please  
review and tell me if I should continue this or not. Flames are welcome, as are polite comments.  
Nothing like a warm fuzzy to help you write! ^_~ I hope you enjoy!  
Also, this story contains yaoi. If you do not like it, do not read it, thank you.  
~*~*~   
Five years. I can't believe it. Five years since that bloody war has been over. I think we all  
have found peace. Even Quatre, after the accident. We don't talk about those dark days. Quatre is  
managing WEI, and Heero and Wufei work as Preventor Agents. And me? I'm the head  
mechanic there. I know what your thinking. What about Trowa? Trowa . . . he . . . .  
didn't make it. No, he didn't die in the war, actually, it was a few years after. . . . . .  
  
~*Flashback*~  
It started off like any other day.   
"Duo! Get your ass out of bed! You better not make me late again!"  
"Right, right. Chill Heero, I'm up!"  
  
Twenty minutes later we were off to work. I went up to the main office, where the agents  
worked, like I always did, to get my morning coffee. I waved, nodded, and said 'hello' to my  
acquaintances. Coffee in hand, I went down to the basement where the mechanic's office was,  
and started my day.  
  
The day had been rather uneventful, no surprises, no unexpected repairs, just your  
average day. When we got home, Heero turned on the news, and I went to go start dinner. And  
yes, I can cook. I don't like to, but that doesn't mean I can't. I had just finished with dinner when  
there was a knock at the door. Heero answered it, and found it to be Wufei and Quatre. Quatre  
looked as though he had been crying, and Wufei was pale.   
  
"Hey guys, how are you? I just finished dinner, would you like to join us?" I asked, trying  
to figure out what was wrong.  
  
"No, thank you, Duo," Wufei answered quietly.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Heero asked, stepping out of the way and ushering them in. We  
sat down in the living room and Heero turned the TV off.   
  
"Guys, is everything alright?" Heero tried again, and was rewarded with Quatre bursting  
into tears, and Wufei getting paler, if it was possible.  
  
"Umm, guys? What in the hell is wrong? What happened? Come on, you can tell us."  
  
"Tro- Trowa. . . . . . he's. . . . " Quatre started, but couldn't finish. I looked to Wufei.  
  
Wufei tried to put on a calm mask, but I could tell he was failing and was trying to help  
Quatre. "Trowa. . . . .has a disease. . . that he supposedly caught during his days as a mercenary.  
It has been unknowingly killing him for the past several years, and he is just now getting sick.  
He went to the doctor and the doctor ran some tests. . . . ."  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Our Trowa? Our strong, gentle Trowa? Dying?   
How could this be? I looked at Quatre, who had his face in his hands. I got up, went over to him,  
and put my arms around him. He returned my hug with more intensity than I had anticipated and  
we both went backward into the pillows. Wufei had stopped speaking during this exchange and I  
was glad. I didn't want to have to ask Heero later. He continued,  
  
"As I was saying, the doctor ran some tests and they all came back positive. They don't  
know exactly what it is, and there is no cure. I imagine the mercenaries that Trowa lived with are  
all dead now, so that makes Trowa the only living person to have this disease. Of what the  
doctors could determine, this disease slowly eats out the lining of your liver and pancreas. And  
apparently, it spreads through your blood stream, attacking the white blood cells. From the time  
he had it, his immune system has been counteracting this, but it has finally given way. The  
doctors say that he has approximately three months. . . " A lone tear found it's way down his  
cheek. Quatre was way past crying. He was sobbing uncontrollably. I was crying also. Heero  
looked on the verge of it, but I knew he wouldn't cry here in front of the other two.   
  
"Oh my God, Quatre, I'm so sorry!" I cried out, trying to comfort him.  
  
"I . . . . know. . . . there's nothing you could've. . . done. . . I just don't know what I'm  
going to do without. . . . him. . ." his speech came out in hitched sobs.  
  
"Come, Quatre, let me take you home," Wufei was saying, guiding him out of my arms.   
  
"Whe- Where is Trowa now?" I asked, trying to keep my voice level.  
  
"He- He's still at the hospital, if they don't find anything to help him, they will send him  
home in a day or two," Wufei stated, moving towards the door, "Thank you for having us, and I  
will talk to you shortly."  
  
"Good. . . . Good bye, guys. . ." I said weakly, falling back onto the couch. Supper  
forgotten, I put my head in my hands. Trowa? Why Trowa? How could Trowa be dying? Why?  
We had all lived through the war, we were happy. We had found our peace. Why did this have to  
happen. Trowa didn't deserve this. Quatre and Trowa had just found each other, damn it!  
  
Heero shut the door, and came over to me, and hugged me close.   
  
"He- Heero?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What are we going to do? "  
  
"I don't know, Duo, I just don't know."  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
End Chapter One  
To Be Continued 


End file.
